The Older The Wiser
by Confused23
Summary: Draco Malfoy was old. He was forty-five...forty-five wasn't THAT old, was it? - Excerpt Draco was married..then he got divorced. What happened on that fateful night 19 years ago...?


**It's a one-shot…and it's original. Well, I don't know if anyone else had the same idea…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T ANYTHING THAT I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO OWN….not that I don't want to…**

Draco Malfoy was old.

He was forty-five….

Forty-five wasn't_ that _old, was it?

If it was, he certainly wasn't thinking that as he waltzed into the glamorous, expensive, half-muggle, half-wizard restaurant to meet his friends, Blaise Zabini and his wife; Pansy Zabini.

He was thinking that he was still young.

That he was still rich.

That he was still handsome and intimidating….

He _was_ still handsome and he _was_ still intimidating.

But a little less than before.

Things were going fine in Draco's life; He wasn't tied down to anyone and he had a successful company.

Although, he did have a couple of children…or rather; adults. He had divorced his wife because of his ignorance.

There was no way of getting her back although he still loved her…so much.

There was one thing he definitely didn't have at that moment…

And that was a full stomach.

He waved at Pansy and Blaise as soon as he spotted them and nearly ran over the waiter as he rushed over to them.

"Merlin, I'm starving!" He announced as soon as he sat down. Pansy and Blaise laughed. They were obviously in a good mood.

"Hello to you to Draco." Pansy chuckled when he picked up the menu and started looking through all the different foods.

"Alright, I've decided." He put his menu down and signaled for the waitress. He turned to Pansy and Blaise, who looked bewildered.

"I did inform you that I was starving." He pointed out and the couple shook their heads in disbelief.

"Did I tell you? I've finally persuaded Henry Arnold to sponsor a quarter of his share of the Common Wizard to Nimbus." Blaise said.

"_A quarter_ of his share? That'll get us about 50 million galleons. I'm glad I positioned you as the head of that part of the company."

"But I don't understand; Nimbus is a celebrated broomstick brand. Why would they need so much publicity?"

"Money, Blaise, Money." Draco said and nodded his head seriously.

The waitress came over.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, What would you like today?" She completely ignored the Zabini couple and merely gazed at Draco.

"I'll have the usual, thanks." He winked at her and she giggled in return.

"And we'll have our usual." Pansy said loudly.

"Of course." The Waitress forced a smile, ripped out her ordering paper and pushed it magically to the kitchens.

"Every time you are here, she serves us." Blaise said as The Waitress moved to the next table.

"She's just doing her job."

Suddenly, Pansy choked on her fire whisky. Blaise panicked and started hitting her lower back. She grabbed his hand, forcing it back to his side.

"I'm fine but Granger certainly isn't."

Blaise and Draco stared at her.

"Granger?" Blaise asked incredulously. Draco's heart quickened, he started breathing heavily.

Could it be? On _this_ day…?

He hadn't seen her for 19 years. Sent letters to her, of course…they had had a few matters to sort out.

"Hermione?" He swiveled around.

There, a few tables down, sat a lone brunette in a baby pink dress. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun with a few tendrils framing the side of her head. She was bent down over the table and was holding a glass of champagne tightly in her left hand.

_She was so beautiful… _

Abruptly, Draco was pulled out of his seat. Pansy was looking at him determinedly.

"You have to talk to her." She pushed him forwards.

Draco's heart was doing a marathon and it made him feel quite silly. He was forty-five, no longer an immature adult.

He was not what he was 19 years ago.

_I am not who I was 19 years ago…_

_I am not who I was 19 years ago… _

Without really knowing why, he made his way to Hermione. He stood over her, not knowing what to say. She hadn't noticed he was there; too busy drinking.

He cleared his throat.

"Hermione…"

Her head shot up. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot, her mouth open. She had been crying.

"Draco." Her response was choked out. She looked so miserable; it made him feel heartless.

After what he did, she had refused to see him. Their children had tried hard to have combined events; it never worked out.

He just stood there looking at her and her looking at him…

Before he could stop himself he bent down and he kissed her full on the lips. It surprised him that she responded.

It was so intense…for him.

So passionate…for him.

So full of love…for him…

Hermione unexpectedly went still and pushed him away.

"I never wanted to see you again, Draco." She was looking away from him.

"You loved it when you saw me."

She turned her penetrating gaze on him.

"Yes, I did. But that does not mean anything."

"You're getting drunk on our anniversary."

She looked at him with mock astonishment. "Oh, you remembered?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

"When a word is overused, it loses meaning."

They stared at each other.

"Hermione, I still love you."

"Shame; it seems you still haven't fixed my heart." She started gathering her things.

"You don't understand Hermione, I was tricked into it!"

"Keep saying that for the next nineteen years."

She swiftly rose up from her seat. Draco grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

"You don't understan-"

"No, _you_ don't understand! My children were prevented from having a normal childhood because of _your_ actions."

Draco shrunk back.

The whole restaurant was staring at them now. Pansy was squeezing the life out of Blaises' hand.

"You, Draco Malfoy, broke my heart by sleeping with another woman!"

The entire restaurant gasped.

"I didn't….I didn't…I swear…" Draco pleaded.

"Oh and what was that on our anniversary 19 years ago?" Tears were swimming down Hermione's cheeks.

"It was not what you think it was…" Draco was gripping onto her shoulders; she made no move to shake them off.

"You make me sick."

_You make me sick…_

Draco let go of her as if she'd burned him.

"I'll tell you. I'll tell you...what really happened."

_"I think it's rather necessary for us to take this movement." The woman said as she straightened her papers on the other side on the desk. Draco smiled._

_"Of course, as long as it does not harm my father. I have been privileged to have you as my lawyer, Mrs. Rodnus." _

_"We have not spoken about payment." _

_Draco raised an eyebrow. "I am paying you a million galleons." _

_Mrs. Rodnus shook her head. "Without my payment, your father will acquire the Dementor's kiss." _

_"Two million?" _

_Mrs. Rodnus got up from her seat and sauntered over to him. She whispered something in his ear. _

_Draco was filled up with rage. He violently pushed the offending woman away from him. _

_"You disgust me. I have two one year old daughters and I love my wife. I have a heart woman!"_

_"Your father will die…"_

"You sacrificed my trust for your father's life?" Hermione whispered.

"It was something that had to be done...I valued your love as I valued my father's life. But I couldn't let you live with me after I'd touched another woman." Draco was clutching a chair for support.

He truly_ had_ been an ignorant, young man 19 years ago.

"Hermione, I love you."

Said woman simply shook her head sadly.

"You haven't even asked me if I still love_ you_." She said.

Draco's heart stopped for a few seconds.

Without a word, he turned around and walked away.

He was soon out in the cold. The rain was cutting harshly at his skin as he pushed his way through the wind to his car a few feet away. The car that Hermione had taught him how to drive in…

He unlocked his car and leapt in.

He banged his head on the steering wheel. The sound drowned out the faint pattering of the rain on the roof of the car.

She didn't love him anymore…

The lawyer….she was Astoria Greengrass. She had taken polyjuice potion to undertake the appearance of his real lawyer.

If only he hadn't been so stupid; so idiotic.

He should've realized that wouldn't ask him for something like that.

He should've-

There was a sudden knock on the window across the seat. Draco sat up and squinted at the window.

Hermione was leaning with both her hands resting on the window. She appeared to be trying to push it down.

"Draco!" came her muffled yell.

Startled, he leaned across to reach the door handle and opened it.

She hurriedly slid in and slammed the car door behind her.

Silence.

It was just them, the car and the rain outside.

"Draco, I-"

He put a hand up to silence her.

"I don't know why you came, but the damage you had intended is already done."

"That's not it. I didn't mean to humiliate you…well, actually I did but I was wrong to mention the last part" She was fidgeting with her dress "Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know…I just thought that you trusted me enough to know that I didn't mean any of it. I probably didn't want to tell because I'd seem stupid." Draco admitted.

Silence.

Rain.

Breathing.

"Nineteen years...."

"It was way to long! Don't you think?!"

Hermione gave half-hearted laugh.

"Expect you to cover up awkward moments with…mirth"

"Oh, don't flatter me so."

Hermione snorted.

They both sighed in unison.

"So this is what happens when you see your wife for the first time in nineteen years."

"Of course, right after you-"

"I know what I did."

Silence

Rain.

Heart beats.

"Draco." Hermione called.

He turned to her.

"I'm not forgiving you. There were so many things you could have done to save you father's life other than your 'payment' for . But I now understand the position you were put in." She gave him a small smile.

"Send me an owl every once and a while, eh?" She said as she opened the car door.

Draco almost stopped breathing from excitement. He kept a serene expression.

"That's the only thing I'll ever do." He smirked.

"Don't lie." She laughed and got out, waving to him.

Hums.

Sunshine.

Somersaults.

That certainly wasn't the last time he saw Hermione Granger.

**Well…..what do you think??? **

**I'm THINKING about having a one-shot sequel…I might even make it a series!!**

**ANYWAY…please…R&R **


End file.
